Carson's new family
by AnnimeLover
Summary: Carson and Kurt are half brothers and Carson comes to visit
1. Chapter 1

**Yay another new story! I just watched the Struck by lighting movie and I loved the book so I thought of this idea I hope you all like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Struck by lightning or Glee**

Prologue: Thediscovery

**Carson's POV**

Me and Malerie were in the Journalism classroom after school as usual then my phone rang and it was my mom

"Hi mom what do you want?"

"Hi Carson I want to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"You have a twin"

Then I laughed

"That's a great joke mom!"

"No I'm serious"

"No your shitting me I do not have a twin"

"Well actually you have a half brother I was talking to the father and he wants to meet you"

"Well were are they?"

"Ohio, Lima Ohio I get a plane for you to go and visit them if you want"

"Ok I will start packing when I get home"

Then I hung up

"What is it?" Malerie asked

"Apparently I have a brother I never knew"

"Congratulations are you going to go visit them?"

"Yeah so I will be gone a few days"

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to Malerie"

**Kurts POV: **

I was walking to my car with Blaine

"So what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Well.." I started then my phone rang I sighed

"Sorry"

I said as I answered it

"Hello"

"Hi Kurt"

"Hi dad what is it?"

"Well Kurt there is something you need to know... you have a twin"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No he is actuly your half brother and he is comming to visit us this weekend"

"Ok well I will be home soon and we can talk more about it then"

"Bye Kurt see you then"

"Love you dad"

"Love you too kiddo"

I hung up and faced Blaine

"What is it?"

"I have a brother I never knew"

"That's cool is he coming to visit?"

"Yeah this weekend"

"Can I come and meet him?"

"Of corse! He needs to meet one of the most important people in my life"

"Thanks Kurt I love you"

"I love you too"

Then we shared a quick kiss before we both got in our cars and waved as we drove away. Well this is going to be a fun weekend!

**Please favourite and leave a review telling me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2: the meeting

**Yay new chapter! :) I've been busy but now I am back **

Chapter two: The meeting

Kurts POV:

Today we are going to pick Carson up at the airport, to be honest I am a bit nervous what if he doesn't like me? No don't think of it that way I took a deep breath and headed out to the car were everyone was waiting for me. Carole seemed exited and Finn was just like "as long as you guys don't dress the exact same so we have to do trivia to find out which is you" I laughed and my dad seemed a bit exited I didn't ask how we are brothers mainly because I didn't really want to know. We parked then went in well here it goes.

Carsons POV: My plane landed and once I got out and went to go see everyone a thought was swirling around in my head. What if he doesn't like me? No I can't think like that I am out of Clover for a while so I should enjoy it. I took a deep breath and then I saw a family of four a man and a women a guy who was really tall and a shorter guy who walked up to me

"Are you Carson?"

"Yeah"

"Hi I'm Kurt"

"Hi"

Then we shook hands and he introduced me to his family

"This is my dad and my step mom Carol and my step brother Finn."

They all said hi and shook hands with me then we all left to get my stuff after we all went in a car which was really cool

"Nice car whose is it?"

"It's mine" said Kurt

"Really? All I have is a piece of shit that my grandfather left me when he died and to turn it on you have to have the key in the ignition, the left passenger window open, and the radio is turned on to a Spanish classical station."

When we got in the car Kurt said

"Shouldn't you get that checked out?"

"Yeah there isn't much car shops in Clover and it would be to expensive."

"I could fix it my dad owns a car shop and I have been fixing cars for a while"

Then Kurt's dad said

"Yeah he only does it when he wants money or to talk"

Then we all laughed then the car parked into a garage and everyone got out

"I'll give you a tour of the house" Kurt volunteered

"Ok" I said

We went into the house it was much larger then my house and has nothing broken

"That's the living room were my dad and Finn watch T.V, over there is the kitchen and dinning room and over there is the bathroom"

then we climbed up stairs to revel five more rooms

"That's my dad and Carols room, that's Finn's room, there is yours and then there is mine." the door was open and I saw on the wall was posters from various movies and shelfs of pictures with him either whith a group of people or with a dark haired boy

"Do you want to see it?"

"Sure"

Then I walked in and saw more there was a bed in the middle and a dresser and mirror by it and on the other side was a really big closet like the biggest I've ever seen... is he hiding a dead body in there? The thing I was most curious about was the pictures. Kurt went over to one

"This is me with my friends I am in the show choir at my school we don't have a very good reputation"

"Don't feel bad everyone hates me at my school too, I only have one real friend"

"Wow, well now you will have more if you ever meet them" then I pointed the black haired boy who was in the picture

"who's this? He is in a lot of your pictures"

"Oh that's Blaine he's my boyfriend"

"You guys don't make out in bathroom stalls do you?"

Then Kurt burst out laughing

"Not the reaction I normally get I usually get shoved into lockers"

"That sucks people can be jerks and don't ask, so will I ever get to meet him"

"Yeah we all normally hang out at the coffee shop nearby and I have plans tomorrow to go there then go shopping with some of the girls from school and by the look of your clothes I see that you need to come."

"What? My clothes are fine"

Then Kurt glanced at what I was wearing a blue sweater with a shirt underneath it and jeans.

"No there not, not by my standards"

then I hered Finn come up and say

"Kurt your standards involve the tightest and colorfulest clothes known to man"

"Excuse me Finn for having a sense of fashion.. And you said colorfulest big word(if it even is a word) for you congratulations!" Then he stared clapping and then Finn left.

"So do you think you will like it here?" Kurt asked

"Yeah I will, so tell me all about your friends" then I took the picture

"Oh god does your school have cheerleaders too?"

"Yeah the head cheerleader Quinn got pregnant and joined glee club but she never really got as much crap as the rest of us the other blond one is Brittney she is.. Well its hard to describe her just smile and nod whenever she's talking and don't bother trying to explain stuff we gave up a while ago and the other cheerleader is Santana who is a bitch"

"Yeah I have a lot of those"

"Yeah she is ok once you get to know her, that is Tina she's pretty cool, that is Puck who threw me in dumpsters but then he joined the New Directions that's what we call ourselves along with Mike who can dance really cool, there is Artie he is kind and is a good rapper, Sam who joined a year ago, Rachel who is annoying but ok I guess, my best girlfriend Mercedes we go shopping and hang out a lot and the teacher he is a awesome teacher but is a bit too obsessed with Journey. So tell me about you"

"Well I live with my mom and she is on like a thousand pills because of when her and my dad got divorced and I am precedent of the writers club which in my school is worst then detention and I am editor of the school paper."

"That's pretty cool"

"Thanks so what happnded to your mom if you don't mind me asking"

"She died when I was a kid"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's ok I have my dad"

Then Finn came in to tell us dinner is ready, over dinner Kurt's father Burt and Carole asked me what I want to do after high school

"Well I want to get into Northwestern and become a journalist published in the_ New York Times_, the _Los Angles Times, _the _Chicago Tribute_ and eventually become the editor of the _New Yorker_"

"It's good to dream big" Burt said

"Thanks" then I smiled

"So what about you Kurt"

"I want to get into NYADA New York academy of dramatic arts and be on Broadway"

"You guys must be brothers then" Carole said and we both chuckled then went back to eating. I am really starting to look forward to my time here.

**Did you guys like it? Please leave me a reivew telling me what you think of it that would be awesome.**


	3. Update

I just want to clear up the confusion about the relationship between Carson and Kurt. What I was thinking was that one of Kurt's parents and one of Carson's parents (I was thinking Kurt's dad and Carson's mom... ew) had a kid together who would be Carson but they kept it secret from everyone else and 17 (I'm guessing that's his age) years later they decided to tell Kurt and Carson the truth so I hope that clears up any confusion.


End file.
